


A day to remember

by kittyspring



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sal and Larry's wedding, Silly Behaviour, lost of fluff, wedding stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyspring/pseuds/kittyspring
Summary: It's Sal and Larry's big day and the group couldn't be more excited. But with excitement come other emotions. Fear, doubt, unconditional love, and a feeling of being whole. It's definitely a wedding to remember just ask the cake.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. before we marry

Finally after months of planning and and saving Sal's wedding day had arrived. A lovely June day where the summer was right on the brink of starting, sending the last few signs of spring around in the wind. A warm, fresh day with a light breeze traveling through the large bed and breakfast the wedding party was staying at. 

A quiet little bed and breakfast off the main tourist route of the town but lovely none the less. It was the place Sal's mom wanted to get married at when Henry purposed to her but they never made it to the place. Instead they got married in a hospital when they found out she was pregnant. He always dreamed about the kind of place it was to capture her attention. 

The sun shun over his room, warming it in its bright light. The room had a home feel to it with how comforting it all looked. Shades of soft browns covered the wall and the carpet like a giant toasted marshmallow. It was just like Sal imagined it. Well maybe not the home feel but he did imagine it was was peaceful and it was. 

He sat on the window bench on his room watching the sun rise over the hill. Nothing but miles of grass and a few trees sprouted around. Some flower beds lined the building and sprouted out into a nice garden that anyone could walk through. He looked down at the white arch that was threaded with flowers and vines. That's where he'd be getting married today. That's where he and Larry will read there vows. He smiled at the sight as his eyes teared up. 

Her he was at his moms dream palace getting married to the man of his dreams. A perfect man who makes him feel just like this BnB. He closed his eyes and let out a little giggle at it all. A knock on his door pulled him from his feeling. He turned his head as the door opened. His alarm faded when he saw it was Ash slowly stepping inside. She was carrying a tray of food and two mugs. "Morning not so sleeping beauty" she whispered as she closed the door with her foot. She walked over to Sal and set the tray down on a small table by the window bench. 

"I went down to the kitchen early and asked if I could bring some stuff up so we could take our time" she sat down on the other side of the bench. "I knew you'd be up mister 'I don't sleep' " she teased. "How am I expected to sleep" he questioned. Ash smiled at him "Does that mean you're excited." "Yes" they both giggled at his enthusiasm. "Your marrying Larry Johnson" she enthused. "I'm marrying Larry Johnson" Sal repeated and they laughed louder.

"So are you going to take his last name" the brunette asked exactingly. Except that seemed to be the wrong question to ask as Sal's smile fell and fear filled his face. "Oh god I don't know, I don't know if I wanna take my moms last name or hyphen or take Larry's name I mean people sometimes keep their maiden name when they do stuff like this but sometimes they just throw away their lineage. Do I wanna throw away my lineage or take up my moms last name in her memory and what if we have a kid. what would we name them what would their last name be would it be mine, a hyphen of all three last names or just Johnson-."

"Whow there calm down , have you tried flipping a coin" Ash asked her spiraling friend. "Ah coin" he asked a little bewildered at her question. "It's more helpful then you think" she handed him a coin she had in her sweater pocket. "Do you always carry change on you" Sal asked taking the coin. "No I just have a bag full of anything you could need today, some hygiene stuff, a heavy duties first aid kit, heather's the musical sound track, heather's, Gizmo, a picture of all of use from our first Halloween together, vinegar water, snacks, gimp, booze, chargers, a hockey stick don't ask, and a fire extinguisher." Sal stared at her processing all she said. "Uh you know they'll have fire extinguishers here right wait did you kidnap Gizmo, dad's suppose to bring him."

She waved him off "details now flip" she pointed to the coin. Sal rolled his eyes but flipped the coin anyway. They both watched as it flung across the room and got lost. "Wow sorry I forgot your aim sucks" Ash laughed. "This is why my tee ball dreams are crushed" Sal joked as he stood up from the bench.

They both moved around the room looking for where ever the coin landed. Ash checked the bed and found it laying against the leg. "What are the odds" she mumbled then grabbed it. "It landed against the leg so it doesn't count" she told. Ash got off the floor and handed the coin back over to Sal. He set it on his thumb and tried to flip it again. The coin lunched out of his hand and right into one of the mugs filled with coffee. It fell in with a large splash. "What the fuck" Ash started to laugh hysterically at the action. "Wha-" Sal started to say, bewildered by the toss "I Guess I'm a Johnson" he barked. Ash laughed harder at the statement. 

They weren't the only ones who resulted to coin tossing. Later in the day as guests started to arrive and people started setting up for the wedding the grooms party were waking up Larry to get him ready for the day. 

"Com on you giant" Chug grabbed the tall man in an attempt to get him sitting up. He held Larry up with all his strength. Todd and Neil stared at them for a moment. It had been a long process to even get Larry to move in his sleep but he still wasn't waking up. "This is ridiculous how can someone sleep this heavily" Neil asked, sounding a little more agitated them usual. Todd looked around the room and spotted a bottle of sleeping pills by the bed side and a class of water. "Well when you take sleeping pills anythings possible" he pointed out.

The boys looked at the bottle of pills. Neil sighed in annoyance "please forgive my out burst but that idiot why would he do that" he shouted as best he could. But it still came out soft and quiet, Neil just wasn't capable of portraying anger. Todd smiled at him. 

"Oh is that all I got this" Chug dropped the limp body back on the bed and took out his phone. He started texting a contact. "What are you doing" Todd asked him. "Texting Ash" Was all he said on the matter. He put his phone away then sat down on the bed. "Where is Ash" Neil questioned, taking a seat on the bed as well. "She's with Sal in a secret room no one knows, He's a little superstitious and thinks if he's seen before the wedding the ceremony will be cursed. Can't really blame him honestly after everything it's probably the most normal behavior" Todd reasoned out loud. 

On the other side of the BnB was Sal's room. The bride to be was getting ready to eventually put on his dress. He had already put in the hot rollers for his hair and had changed into a silk shirt and boxers. He was already wearing his garter, It wasn't a traditional wedding garter. This one was a soft blue with white frills circling it and a heart on the side with a little blue bird in the middle. It was an inside joke but Sal just really liked it, it was cute. 

He sat in a chair watching heather's as he ate some packed bear paws. The banana ones were his favorite and Ash new that. Gizmo sat beside him sleeping in the chair and purring when ever he'd pet the feline. His maid of honor stepped out of the bathroom in her bridesmaid dress. A long lemon dress that modeled what Greek woman use to wear in the movies. She groaned as she looked down at her phone. 

"For cryin out loud, I haven't even done my hair yet and those idiots are already asking me for help because....fuck that idiot took sleeping pills and we have... three hours before the wedding. Ok if I'm not back in lets say twenty minutes I'll send Todd to get your dad to help you in your dress and for the love of everything don't restart that movie and 'get distracted' you will be in that dress when I get back" she ordered. Before Sal could answer she flew out the door and slammed it shut. The bride to be looked down at his cat "You wanna see the part where she meets DJ again don't you, ya you do." He grabbed the remote to the tv and rewind the movie.

Ash ran down the halls in her bare feet till she made it to Larry's door. She didn't knock just flew the door open and stomped inside. "Ash I'm so glad your here" Chug started to gush. "Move" she told him as she walked over to the bed where a very unconscious Larry laid, almost falling off the edge. "Hand me the trash can" she ordered and Neil rushed to hand her the can. She climbed onto the bed then set the can down where she could reach it. "Chug go get some coffee and tick tacks AND no stopping to eat if you get back here soon I'll give you a bear paw" she warned. Chug bolted out of the room as fast as he could. 

"What are you gonna do" Neil asked curiously and a little scared. "Something gross" Ash told, she grabbed Larry and moved his hair away. She opened his mouth and moved to shove her fingers inside. "Oh dear god" Todd screamed and threw off his glasses. "Oh no" Neil covered his eyes. Next thing they knew Larry was hacking and coughing "There" Ash told and they looked at the bed. 

"Ash what the fuck" the groom asked with a harsh voice from the vomiting. "You weren't waking up and we only have three hours before everyone needs to be down stairs for the ceremony" she jumped off the bed. She looked at her watch "Ok that didn't take to long still got time if that gremlin didn't restart that movie" she spoke out loud. She flew passed Todd as she exited the room. Larry rubbed his throat and coughed again "Whats her problem" he asked still sounding hoarse. "She's single handling the wedding it's very stressful, it make anyone grouchy and a little mean but hey better her then Sal be snippy right" Todd offered. "Ya that guy knows how to cut people down....I would never recommend fighting with him Larry" Neil told.

"Uh ok wasn't planning on it, oh shit did she say three hours that's plenty of time" he waved off to the thought. Both boys shook their head. "Ok here's your suit all washed and pressed and as requested we got a baby blue tie though this color scheme still doesn't feel right" the red head spoke as he pulled the rode on wheels holding Larry's suit. "No it's right" the brunette told as he got off the bed. A small squeal from the corner of the room caught their attention. 

Neil was holding his hands close to his chest as he smiled ear to ear. "sorry I just love weddings, Larry your getting married today how exciting" he enthused. The tall man swallowed hard as he looked down at the ground "Ya married" he forced a chuckle. "Here I'll help you into this suit" Todd unzipped the protective plastic around the suit and threw it on the bed. He then took off the jacket and placed it neatly on the bed. Just then Chug ran back into the room.

"That was quick" the red head commented. Chug walked in carrying a cup of coffee and a pack of tick tacks "ya well Ash scares me when she gets into planning mode" he admitted. He set the coffee down on the night stand along with the tick tacks. "I see your awake finally" he chuckled at his joke. "Ah ya" Larry rubbed his neck nervously. "Hey why did you take these pills anyway" the chubby man asked, picking up the bottle and reading over the label. 

"Uh well I couldn't sleep last night so I just popped like two" the groom shrugged. "Larry that's dangerous it's not tylenol you should only have half of one if an hour goes by and you'r not drowsy take the other half but don't just pop two" Todd lectured. Larry held his hands up in surrender "Ok mom" he threw back sounding a little scared. The best man took in a deep breath "Sorry it's just been a stressful day so far and you sleeping until there's only three hours before the ceremony does not help anyone's anxiety" he lectured again. "So Ash becomes a typhoon and Todd becomes a mother when stressed what are you" Chug asked Neil.

"Angry" he simply said with a smile. Chug laughed at his reply. "The worst of them all" they joked. Larry chuckled with them but wasn't really feeling the humor of it all. Today was the day he was gonna marry the most perfect person in the world and he couldn't be more nervous. He had a long track record of fucking things like this up, he couldn't help but worry how he was gonna mess this one up. He put on the black pants and belt as his grooms men talked about the wedding. How excited they all were and how lovely it was all gonna be. 

He looked out the window to see the open road where guests could park their cars. Cars pulled up and familiar faces stepped out, greeting one another in their fancy get ups as they enthused on the wedding. Everyone was in such high spirits about the event, everyone was so sure it was gonna be great. But how could it be with him as a groom. He'd do something stupid, really stupid like really stupid and Sal would wanna call it off. He took in a shaky breath as he watched people step inside the palace. 

He walked away from the window and over to his night stand. His legs wouldn't move, they felt like led as he made his way over. He sat down on the edge of the bed, feeling like he'd walked a mile. He took the coffee in his shaky hand. He had to drink it he had to get whatever was in his mouth out. 

"What would be appropriate Larry Johnson-Fisher or Larry Fisher Or is Sal taking your last name" Neil rambled. Before Larry could answer the man was talking again. "Oh how cute would that be Sal Johnson no uh whats Sal's full name" he asked. "Salvester" Todd answered as he laid out the rest of the outfit. "Oh how cute Salvester Johnson" Larry gave a nervous laugh at the name. "You shouldn't laugh at your future husband's name" Neil warned. The groom nodded his head "ya" he tried to say. He took a large gulp of his coffee to stifle the nerves which was a bad idea cause now he felt like he was vibrating. 

The groom finished his coffee and had about four tick tacks before he put on the rest of his suit. He stood in front of the mirror tying up his bow. But his hands were to shaky to keep the pattern steady. He gave up on the bow and took in a deep breath. He ran his hand threw his long hair, trying to calm down. "And he's gonna walk down the asle looking like an actual princess or prince wait is Sally wearing a dress or a suit oh what if he wore a Dress that be so just oh my god he'd be so lovely. Just walking down the asle with his dad, what song is gonna play something enchanting no doubt oh where did we land on the last name thing" Neil gushed like he had been doing for the passed hour. Now there was only and hour and thirty minutes left until everyone had to be downstairs for the ceremony. 

Larry had been watching the clock slowly tick away, with each passing second he knew he was gonna do something to screw it up. Maybe it be the tie maybe it be his vows, what if he didn't see Sal and tripped over him. He's so clumsy he'd probably fall into the cake. "Larry" his name was called and he just snapped. "I don't know, I don't know who's last name is whos we never talked about it. Oh my god what if we're not ready for this if we don't know whos name is what quick flip a coin" he shouted at the room. "Whow Lar man calm down" Chug told him from his spot on the bed.

"Larry is everything ok" Neil asked cautiously. "Oh I know your just feeling cold feet, I have a speech prepared for this" Todd reached into the breast pocket of his suit jacket then began reading from a yellow paper. "Larry you love Sal it's plan as day, everyone can see how perfect you two are for each other there's no need to call off the wedding or run away because you love Sal-" "That's not it I front have cold feet. Marrying Sal would be the greatest thing in the world, he's so just perfect. I'm afraid of messing this day up. I'm a stupid screw up and I always make situations worse what if I mess this day up for him. This is Sal's dream the BnB, the garden wedding in June. Hell even the weather is perfect like mother nature herself wants to make his dream come true and I'm just gonna screw it up some how and ruin his perfect day. I Just-I just wanna augh."

"You're not gonna ruin the day" Neil tried to reason. "Yes I will" Larry argued back. Todd put his notes back in his jacket "How" he simply asked. The groom looked around the ground for a second "Well by well tripping over him for one, what if I dont see him and I trip over him and we fall into the cake or something." "He'd laugh at the truly ridiculousness of it all" Todd reasoned. "What if he doesn't what if he just hates me for ruining his perfect day and realizes he doesn't want a failure like me in his life" Larry started hyperventilating at the idea.

The group stood there processing the claim. "Sal. hating you" Neil questioned in confusion. "Sal hating anybody like even Travis is invited and here, Travis" Chug told as an example. "Larry he wasn't mad at you for dropping the only picture he had of his mom in our camp fire last summer, hes not gonna hate you for falling into the cake" Todd tried to reason. "Thanks now I feel even shittier" he snapped back at his grooms men. "Stupid is my specialty I'm gonna ruin this day" "well with that attitude" Neil snapped back. "Not helping" his boyfriend whispered to him. 

"You think your the stupid one of the group I once ate a waffle off the road for a nickle" Chug shouted at him. "That makes you the gross friend not the stupid one, I'm gonna mess up, I messed up our first date. I messed up the proposal and Ash was helping me" he panicked. "C-coin someone has a coin" he asked frantically. Todd rushed to his pocket and took out a nickle then handed it to Larry. He placed it on his thumb and took a deep breath. 

"Ok heads I take his name, tails he takes mine" He flicked the coin and it flew right at his eye. He threw his head back from the surprise of being hit. Chug broke out in a laugh "what if-what if you got a black eye" he joked. Todd waved a hand at him "He wont get- YOU won't get a black eye" he told Larry quickly. The groom covered his eye and groaned at the pain. "You sure what if it swells and I ruin all the pictures, what if I ruin a strap on his prosthetic and he has to ware a make shift. He'd look at those photos for years and moan about them the way a woman moans about broken shoes. Is that sexist am I being a jack ass. What if I'm a jack ass to the guests and he won't wanna dance with me what If i forget the rings or the vows" Larry rambled.

"I have the rings and the vows and you won't break his straps plus he always carry's back ups. It's not sexiest to think someone would behave in a passive aggressive manner and I have seen Ash moan about the heels I ruined by accident it was probably the first analogy that entered your mind, your spiraling so lets all just take a deep breath and calm-" Todd tried to rationalize. "I'm gonna get a black eye aren't I or worse ruin the suit or oh god ruin the dress because he'd totally wear the most perfect dress and I'm gonna ruin it and ruin the photos" Larry started to hyperventilate again. 

Before Todd could began to calm him down which hasn't been working at all, a buzzing noise started from the bed. Everyone looked over to see Chug holding an electric razor, he pointed at Larry threateningly. "Your not gonna ruin this wedding I am" he took the razor and ran it down his head, he yelled as he did it. 

"Oh my god" "What the fuck" "What are you doing" the boys yelled at him. When he was done there was a long streak of nothing running down the middle of his head. "Why would you do that" Neil screamed and Larry started laughing bewilderingly. "Because you look fantastic" he told Larry "You're not ruining this wedding and your not gonna do something stupid because look I already did a stupid thing that will ruin your photos and....now I'm really regretting it oh god why did I do that Maple's gonna kill me." He ran his hand through his green hair. "Great now we have two freaked out people Chug you were suppose to help calm Larry down not make the situation worse, oh god i need a walk" Neil complained worriedly. 

Todd stood up straight in his stands at the words. "That's it you're just having a panic attack, you should take a walk and exorcise some of the nervous energy out" he grabbed Larry's hand and pulled him to the door. "A-Are you sure" he asked as his feet walked to the door. "Absolutely" the smaller man shoved him out of the room and closed the door. "Ok someone should keep tabs on him and oh god we should find a hat for you." Chug ran his fingers through his green hair worriedly. "Lets call Ash" Neil's voice cracked as he asked.

Larry took the advice of his best man, he walked around the BnB trying to get rid of some of the anxiety he was feeling. But it was some how making it worse. He kept bumping into people apart of the wedding, asking him if he was excited about the ceremony and if he was running away. Of course it was meant as a joke but he knew he looked guilty. He couldn't keep having conversations like that he just needed space. Somewhere quiet to just sit and get away from the pressure of it all. He walked around the halls being bombarded by people every corner he turned. Until he turned down a corner where no one was around. He stopped and looked around the hall, three doors stood along the walls but no one was hanging around. He looked around wondering if he should even be here.

But it was quiet and he finally let out a sigh but tensed right up when he heard voices. Quickly he reached for a door knob and walked inside without thinking. He closed the door quickly hope not to be spotted by who ever was coming down the hall. Bad Idea. He looked into the room and met his brides blue gaze. Larry fell against the door at the sight of him. Not because of superstition but because of him. 

Sal had his hair down, falling in lose curls with little clips of yellow and white flowers decorating it. He wore a sleeveless dress that flowed out like a puffy cloud over his ankles. The sun shun into the room and hit him in a way that made him glow like an angel. Larry smiled at the sight of his bride, so lovely like a dream. "L-Larry your not suppose to be here" the mans voice brought him crashing back down to reality. His smile fell and he turned away from the scene. He covered his eyes but he had already saw the bride in his wedding dress. 

"I'm Sorry i didn't know you were in here" he told in a shaky voice. "That was the point" Sal told him sounding a little angry. Fuck he messed this up just like he knew he would. "I ruined this didn't I, messed up your dream wedding" he mumbled to himself. He pressed his forehead to the door "I'm sorry Sal" he reached for the handle to leave. "What are your talking about you could never ruin anything, this isn't just my wedding you know it's yours to...you've done so much for me to make this the exact wedding I dreamed about but is-is this the wedding you want" Sal asked, losing all anger and replacing it with fear.

Larry just smiled at the door "my dream wedding is with you, It could be the smelliest, dirtiest part of florida but as long as its with you it be a perfect wedding." He stood up straight in realization. He wasn't panicking anymore, even his shaking had stopped. "Oh" he said in acknowledgement. "Feel better" he heard Sal say, his voice a lot closer now. "Ya thanks for pushing me back" he smiled again. 

Sal sighed as he stood behind his groom, allowing a smile to spread under his mask. "Sap...you can turn around" he finally said. "But it's bad luck" Larry reminded like he didn't wanna turn around and stare at his gorgeous bride. "You already saw me luck be damned" they both chuckled. Larry turned around to find Sal a few steps away from him. HE took in the sight and smiled "you look beautiful." Sally blushed to his ears and swayed in his stands making his dress flow back and forth. "Thank you" he mumbled "Y-you look handsome."

"Just handsome" Larry's smile grew from sweet to playful. Sal rolled his eyes but smiled at his goofy groom "What were you expecting me to say James bond sexy." Larry grabbed the opening of his jacket and smoothed it out as he raised a brow comically high "the names Johnson LLLarry Johnson." The bride laughed at his joke, relaxing his shoulders once he was done. The uneasy feeling he had leaving him. He stared up at the tall man like he was the only thing he could see, or wanted to see. "Why did I ever think I could be away from you" he wondered to himself. He took a step forward and hugged his groom "I need you" he said a little muffled from his mask and Larry's chest. 

Larry wrapped his arms around the smaller "I need you to I freak out without you" he told. They broke apart and Sal took a step back, not wanting to ruin his hair. "Sap" he teased. "No seriously I was having a full on panic attack about ruining this day for you cause I'm kind of a fuck up. Todd was trying to rationalize my thoughts but it made me feel worse and Chug shaved his head in the center to calm me down" he told super serious. Sal broke out in a surprise laugh "W-what" he asked.

The groom nodded his head "Yep right down the middle zzzzr" he made the motion of shaving the middle of his head and Sal laughed louder. "Oh I can't wait for the wedding photos" he chuckled. Larry smiled wide at him, he couldn't stop himself from bending down and scooping Sal up off the floor. "I love you" he cheered as he raised the man in the air. "Ah hahaha Larry" Sal said like it was some warning but he was laughing. 

He let the smaller down gently and smoothed out his dress. "Sorry I got excited you're just so amazing" the groom boosted causing the other to laugh. "This is fun and all but if Ash catches you here she'll kill you" Sal warned. Larry's smile fell and he looked around the room, Ash would kill him for breaking the one rule he had. He looked over the window and smiled "I'll just leave through the fire escape so she doesn't see me" he pointed to the window and started walking over. 

"What that's crazy, someone elts could see you and I don't think the fire escape is over there" Sal sprinted over to him as he opened the window. He looked out at the walls and his smile grew "Score drain pipe." "You are not leaving through the drain pipe, your gonna hut yourself" his bride lectured but he had a hit of amusement in his voice. "Come on I've always wanted to climb down a brides drain pipe besides its not that high" he looked out at the ground. "Neil's beach house was bigger then this and I jumped off that roof" he reminded. 

Sal shook his head at the memory, while he was distracted with that Larry climbed out the window and grabbed onto the drain pipe. He let go of the window seal and started to climb down. Sal ran to the window and placed his hands on the seal so he could look out at the side of the building. "Larry" he said in shock. He watched as the man climbed down the drain and jumped onto the grass covered ground. The staff didn't seem to care either not paying attention or dull to grooms doing stupid stuff.

He looked up at the open window and smiled at his bride. "Oh Sally face let down your hair and come on down" he shouted up. "What no way, I can't climb in this dress and I'm not jumping out a window" he shouted down then laughed. "Aw come on I'll catch you" Larry opened his arms as a demonstration. Sal walked back into his room and took in a deep breath "I'm not really gonna jump am I." He looked back at the open window and bit his lip. "God this is crazy" he told himself then laughed. He raced to the window and looked down to see Larry still standing there with a big smile on his face and his arms held out wide. 

He rolled his eyes then sat on the ledge. He swung his legs over and pushed himself off the edge before he could second guess himself. He fell right into Larry's arms and the two fell to the ground. "Oh my god you actually fell out of the window are you ok" the tall man laughed. "You told me to, are you ok" Sal also laughed. They both got up off the ground and dusted off their nice outfits.

Larry grabbed Sal's small hand in his long fingers and pulled him to fallow as he sprinted away. He made sure to keep his pace small so the other could keep up with his long strides. "Where are we going" Sal asked. "Anywhere we can be alone" he laughed with his bride and they ran away from the ceremony area. They ran passed the band area and Larry let go of his hand. "What are you doing" Sally asked as the tall man grabbed a guitar. 

"Play me something" he asked. "What Larry I don't-" "Play me something" the man laughed and grabbed his hand again. They ran away from the sight with the guitar in hand. 

It was thirty minutes before the ceremony and people were already starting to take their seats. It was Thirty minutes and both the bride and groom were gone along with one of the bands guitar and Ash had to pretend everything was fine. She ran around the BnB looking for a spare instrument or any sign of the couple to be. She ran into Maple who was coming out of the grooms room. 

"Any luck" she asked the taller woman. "No Larry doesn't have his phone and the boys can't find him anywhere they searched the whole BnB even went down to the near by eatery's nothing. No sign of Sal either but good news Sal did pack his guitar so we can let the band barrow it and I found a nice fedora for Chug to wear at the ceremony but uncle Firn wants it back afterwords" she informed. "Ok that covers that at least but where are they" Ash questioned angerly. 

"Wheres who" came a sweet voice. The two girls jumped and turned down the hall. Standing behind Ash was Lisa with her hair down and styled to the side. She wore a very stylish tux probably fancier then the one her sun was wearing. "Uh Chug lost em don't know where he went" Ash lied and closed the grooms door. "Is Larry in there" she asked with a smile. "Ah no...no he's on a walk ya he was feeling anxious so we told him to...walk" the small girl told. 

"Oh I was hoping to talk to him and.... give him this" the woman took out a fake flower from her pocket. It was a pink rose bud with torn green leaves "I know it clashes with the colors but...it was the first flower Jim gave me...it was funny he thought it was real. He was a funny man oh look now I'm oh" Lisa started to tear up as she looked at the flower. Ash didn't hesitate as she stepped forward and hugged the woman. 

"Oh I-I just never thought this day would come I just thought he'd-he'd be my little Lar-bear forever and n-now he's someone else's Lar-bear" she sniffled as she sobbed. She let go of the younger girl and wiped her tears away. "Hey now Larry will always be your Lar-bear who elts is gonna cut the crust off his sandwich cause Sal sure as heck won't" Ash joked. "Fact" Maple added and the woman chuckled at them. "Thank you both, here if you see him and you give him this I think I'm gonna go fix my make up" she handed Ash the flower then started walking away.

"What a sweet woman" Maple commented. "Ya she really is, I'm gonna murder Larry" Ash almost growled her threat. The grooms door opened and Chug stepped out wearing a purple printed fedora. Ash had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing at the sight. "Hey Todd found them a gardener said he saw two people at the pond off the land" he told them. "Really where" Ash asked, taking the mans phone so she could read the text.

Neither one of them had a clock to tell the time but they couldn't really care, they were just enjoying being together with out the stress of having to put on a performance. Even if they both were still in their monkey suits. The wedding couple had found their way to a small pond with a large tree set beside it. It was perfect. The tree had a long thick branch that stretched out like an elevated bench. 

Larry set his black jacket over the trunk then lifted Sal up by the waist. He set the man down on the trunk that was covered and he giggled at being raised. "You love when I lift you up" Larry chuckled as he passed the guitar up. "Yes I do, your so strong" he complemented as the groom hopped up onto the trunk beside him. "Nah you just weight nothing" the man laughed. "Larry your swol deal with it" "Well your smol" they both laughed at the joke. 

They became silent as they stared out at the scenery. They could just barely see the BnB from where they were it was hidden by distance and some trees. "Don't think anyone will bother us here" Larry said quietly. Sal played around with the strings of the instrument, clearly setting it to his preferred tune. "Is that what you want to be alone with me" the bride asked with a smile to his voice. "Always" Larry replied with his own smile. 

"It's weird like I know it should be a special day and all but...I can't help feeling scared" he admitted. "I know what you mean" Sal turned some knobs on the guitar. "Y-you were scared" Larry asked a little surprised. "I'm always scared, I'm like the hulk but instead of anger it's just fear" that made the other laugh. "Th-This I was freaking out over what last name to take my moms or yours, then I threw a coin to see what I should pick and it landed in my coffee" the man laughed again at his story. "So I just said screw it that was such a Johnson thing to do so I'll be Salvester Johnson."

Larry blushed at the name and chuckled. "Ya I-I didn't know what name to take either so I tried to flip a coin but it hit me in the eye" Sal didn't even try to hide his burst of laughter at that. "And that was such a Johnson thing so guess we're the Johnson's" Larry laughed. "Coming to a theater near you the Johnson's, a team of paranormal investigators who double as a married couple" Sal spoke in an announcer voice. 

"Friendly neighbors by day ghost fighters by night, there is no quirky animal side kick only Gizmo the coolest cat in town" the groom finished and they both laughed. It was perfect, being with Larry was perfect. Hearing his laugh and his soft voice was like music to his ears. It calmed his nerves and gave him confidence. He watched the man laugh, watched how his body moved with every chuckle. He was so bright and warm like the sun, Sal's own personal sun that he could hold and cherish whenever he wanted. HE really was the luckiest person in the world.

"I love you" he spoke absently. Larry stopped laughing at the words but didn't stop smiling. He turned to his bride with the softest gaze portrayed so much love. "Sing me something" he asked. Sal rolled his eyes "Why" he went back to fiddling with the guitar. "Because i love your voice, come one one song for me" he suppressed the urge to nudge his bride. He didn't wanna sent Sal flying off the trunk. 

Sally tapped the neck of the instrument "For you" he echoed. He moved the guitar so it sat straighter on his lap then positioned his hand on it to form a note.

"It's you, it's always you

If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you  
It's you, it's always you  
Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you

So, please, don't break my heart  
Don't tear me apart  
I know how it starts  
Trust me, I've been broken before  
Don't break me again  
I am delicate  
Please, don't break my heart  
Trust me, I've been broken before

I've been broken, yeah  
I know how it feels  
To be open  
And then find out your love isn't real  
I'm still hurting, yeah  
I'm hurting inside  
I'm so scared to fall in love  
But if it's you then I'll try  
It's you, it's always you  
If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you  
It's you, it's always you  
Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you  
So, please, don't break my heart  
Don't tear me apart  
I know how it starts  
Trust me, I've been broken before  
Don't break me again  
I am delicate  
Please, don't break my heart  
Trust me, I've been broken before  
I know I'm not the best at choosing lovers  
We both know my past speaks for itself

If you don't think that we're right for each other  
Then, please, don't let history repeat itself  
'Cause I want you, I want you  
There's nothing else I want  
'Cause I want you, I want you  
And you're the only thing I want  
It's you, it's always you  
If I'm ever gonna fall in love I know it's gon' be you  
It's you, it's always you  
Met a lot of people, but nobody feels like you  
So, please, don't break my heart  
Don't tear me apart  
I know how it starts  
Trust me, I've been broken before  
Don't break me again  
I am delicate  
Please, don't break my heart  
Trust me, I've been broken before  
'Cause I want you, baby I want you  
Baby, I want you"

As Sal finished his song the guitar was knocked out of his hands and onto the floor. "Oh no the guys guitar" he didn't have time to worry as Larry grabbed him and pulled him into his lap to hold on to the smaller. Larry held him close and smiled at his bride while tears ran down his face. "Are you ok" Sal asked, moving to cup the mans face. His groom sniffled and leaned into the touch. He placed his hand over Sal's wrist and kissed his palm. 

It wasn't the first time Sal had made him cry with his music and it wouldn't be the last. Sometimes he just sang the most heart breathtakingly beautiful things without knowing it and Larry was such a cry baby. "I wanna hug you but I don't wanna ruin you hair" he spoke with a cracking voice. "I didn't mean to make you cry" Sal sounded so worried by the display. "Don't I'm crying because I love you so much" he went back to kissing the smaller's hand.

Sal blushed to his ears and giggled. He leaned forward and rested his head on Larry's shoulder. He could hear the mans heart beat as he breathed in. It sounded so calming even though it was beating fast. A loud snap caught their attention and they both looked forward, startled by the abrupt noise. Ash and Maple came walking up to the area, Maple had Ash's camera around her neck and was holding it up to take pictures. 

"Don't take pictures yet, You two get down here" Ash Barked at them. She held her arms out so Sal could slide down into her arms. He did just that and let himself be spun by the woman so he'd start walking. Larry jumped down from the trunk and grabbed his jacket. "Look at you Larry your a mess here" the brunette took out some tissues from her purse for him to clean up his face. He took the tissue and wiped away the tears. "And here have a flower, don't lose it it's your dads" She gave him the pink rose then started walking away hurriedly. 

Larry looked down at the flower, bewildered and startled. "Wait what" he asked as he looked over at the woman. Ash grabbed Sal's wrist and started walking away from the pond. The group fallowed her as she made her way in the direction of the BnB. "Look I'm sorry you can't ponder over the flower the wedding starts in oh fifteen minutes" she looked down at her watch. 

"Oh jeez" Larry hurriedly put on his jacket and placed the flower in his breast pocket. He did up the buttons and Maple walked behind him. She dusted off the back of the jacket to get off any twigs or dirt. "I brought your shoes with me so you can put them on when we set up the pairs for the ceremony" Ash told as she picked up the pace. "Wait the band members guitar is on the ground over there" Sal told her. "On it" Maple dashed back over to the pond. "Of course you two had to run off together it's sweet really but we might not make it in time for the ceremony, oh fourteen minutes oh we're not gonna make it" Ash groaned, the stress clear in her voice. 

"I can carry Sal and we can run if that helps" Larry offered. "YES that's perfect" she let go of Sal's wrist and turned to her tall friend. "I Think he was kid-AH" Sal was sudden lifted up into Larry's arms bridal style. The two started running to the BnB while the bride held on to her grooms shoulders for dear life.


	2. a fairies dream or maybe just a boy in love

The four had barely made it back in time for the ceremony. Almost falling into the crowed Ash rushed Sal inside to set up beside his Dad. it was a stressful few minutes of the group getting positioned just before the ceremony started. 

Larry ran a hand through his hair just to straighten it a little from hos mangled it looked from his running. The music started and the first set of the wedding party stepped out onto the stone path. Ash smiled but still looked a little disheveled. Her and Todd walked up to the platform then walked to their places. "Your almost late" Todd whispered to the groom. "Ya lost track of time Sal was freaking out to so we left for a bit to calm down" he whispered back. "That's cute but don't do it again" the red head sounded angry. Larry smiled "Don't worry I'm not planning on marrying again" Ash snapped her fingers at them to stop. 

Chug and Maple joined the set and everyone turned to the doors. The swung open and Sal walked out holding on to his fathers arm. The man was sobbing as he walked with his son, it was clear he was trying to compose himself but was failing horribly. Sal pat his arm nervously. "Sorry ignore me" he took in a sharp breath but that just caused him to quiver. The two made it up to the stand and Henry reluctantly let Sal go up. 

The man took his spot beside Lisa in the front row. "Need a tissue" she asked him. "I need all the tissues" he sobbed loudly and the wedding party had to try their hardest not to laugh. "Hey" Sal greeted. "Hey" Larry smiled at him. 

"Fags" their priest mumbled at the longing look the two shared. "Dats whats up Phelps" the groom retorted. Instead of arguing the priest just smiled and chuckled at him. The blond man cleared his throat "Dearly departed- beloved I meant beloved" the wedding group started chuckling. "Sorry It's my first wedding but not my first funeral um ahem, ah D-Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to share in this union of l-love and uh" The man stammered a little over his words. He looked between Sal and Larry taking in how both of them didn't look angry just exactingly.

He took in a deep breath "We're here because Sal and Larry have touched our hearts and help make all of us better people. And now we just want to see these two nurturers become one...under state law" the wedding party did chuckle at that last bit. "Vows Larry you go first" the man gestured to him.

Larry patted his breast pocket for his vows. "Oh no" he mumbled in fear. Todd tapped him and handed his vows over along with the ring. "Oh" the groom cleared his throat to get rid of some embarrassment. "S-Sal I see you before me and I can't help thinking back to when we first met in Anderson apartments. You were just this small dude with an Alarmingly deep voice, the second you spoke I jolted in surprise" the guests laughed at this. You've been by my side since that moment, getting me involved in all sorts of high jinks and there have been some pretty weird and disturbing times. I've been scared through most of it but I had you by my side every step of the way, Giving me strength and showing me I wasn't alone even when the darkness made it seem that way."

Larry and Travis shared a look at that part, both a little startled and wondering if the other understood. "There's no one else I'd rather have by my side then you, we're gonna be the Johnson's after all" the guests laughed and so did Sal. "So with this ring I ask you to be mine" he slipped the ring onto Sal's finger. "And Sal" The priest gestured to the bride. 

"Larry" Sal started with out a script. "It's true we've been through a lot and you were very quick to sign me up, like not even an hour after I met you were we solving a murder" the audience laughed. "But I love that your my pushing drive, your my anchor. When I have a bad dream I can't count the times I called you on the walkie talkie even when you wouldn't answer just knowing you were there was enough for me. When It comes to love I have a hard time accepting or even expressing it. But I never have a hard time loving you, your like...the sun so warm and bright, I'm gonna cherish you everyday of my life so with this ring I ask you to be mine."

Ash handed him the ring and he slipped it onto Larry's finger. The guests were crying or on the verge of crying but the loudest was Henry. "Ah Larry do you take Sal to be your lawfully wedded wife/husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, through sickness and health, and whatever challenge you may face, for as long as you both shall live and after."

Larry looked at Sal and smiled "I do" he spoke with a broken voice. His eye brows kitted together and Sal looked over at their priest. "What" "What was that last part" they asked. "Do you Sal take Larry to be your lawfully wedded wife/husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, through sickness and health, and whatever challenge you may face, for as long as you both shall live....and after." "I do...hang on." "You may now kiss the bride" the priest shouted. 

The crowed cheered and Sal was pulled forward. He looked up at Larry and watched as the mans gaze moved from his eyes to his forehead. Realization crossed his face and he gave an amused smile. He tapped the prosthetic gently and Sal tensed. He didn't think about having to take it off for this. Of course he would have to if he wanted to kiss Larry and make it official. But the groom didn't seem annoyed by his mask, he leaned in and kissed the cold lips of the material. 

He stood up straight and gave a little chuckle. "Come on Son you can remove the mask just for a moment" Sal's dad whimpered from the audience. "We love you Sal don't be ashamed" Lisa called out. He looked up into those soft brown eyes that stared back at him. "Um t-take it off like a vale" he mumbled, hoping Larry heard him. The man's smile grew, he removed his hands from the smaller and moved to unclasp the bottom straps. He lifted the mask up just a little until he saw Sal's mouth then he leaned down and kissed his bride. The guests cheered and the camera went off.

After the ceremony every sat down in the dinning hall for dinner. Everyone had there own table strategically placed with certain people that wont make a scene hopefully. The bride and groom sat at a table with Lisa, Henry, Ash, and Todd. The main course was a fish pasta that Sal picked out himself. Larry picked out the cake so it was only fair. Before the food got brought out though a few toasted needed to be made. Lisa was the first to stand up and as she did both Ash and Sal looked across the table at each other.

Some how during planning they had seated everyone who was giving a toast at the same table. "Hello everyone, my what a lovely ceremony, Thank you pastor" the crowed clapped and looked at the Priest. "You know in all my years as a mother I never once thought about my Lar bear-"

"Augh she said it" Larry mumbled and Sal nudged him lightly. "Moving away and getting married, I always thought he'd stay with me forever. But over the passed three years I've had to watch him leave the apartment and fall in love with his best friend and now his wedding. I-I look at you now and see the amazing man you've become and I look forward to see where the future takes you next" the woman hiccuped as she started to cry. She sat down and Larry hugged her. "Oh mom" he also sniffled. 

"That's so beautiful" Henry choked. "Dad you don't have to give a speech if it's to hard for you" Sal patted his shoulder. "I-I liked to" the man stood up and cleared his throat. "Hello everyone I-I know I've been a mess today and would like to thank you for understanding that well today is the day I had to let my son go. He-Sal I know we've had it rough, your childhood has not been easy and neither was your adolescence and I know how hard it is for you to trust people and love people. I tried but I knew deep down I couldn't help you and I'm s-so glad that you've found someone you can love with your whole h-heart and have a wedding in this place. I-I'm so proud of you, I love you son." 

The room was silent after Henry's speech, there was no applauding or cheers. A small whimper broke the silence and everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. Larry placed a hand on Sal's back as he sniffled. The bride grabbed his free and held on to it for support as another whimper left his lips. "Oh Sal here" Lisa handed him a tissue. He took the tissue and Larry moved to kiss the top of his head. Todd stood up next, looking around very nervously.

"I-uh th-thank you Henry for those lovely words I-I was gonna um tell the story of when we went up to Neils beach house as my speech uh." He looked down at Ash "go ahead" she whispered to him. "Uh right well we-we all went up to Neils beach house uh that is Chug Maple, Neil, me, Ash, Sal, and Larry. We um went to this house ya and we were all excited to go swimming, well when we all got bored of that and hung out at the house. I heh Chug and Larry got into a heated argument about birds. So to end the argument they went up to the roof to settle it and hehheh Larry slipped and fell off the roof. The roof he was on was above where me and Sal were sitting in the garden and heh out of no where he just plops right on the ground. Hahaha I-I'll never forget Sal's reaction. I'm freaking out but he just walks over and lends down and says so calmly 'd-do I need to take you to the hospital."

The crowed laugh at his story. "But no Larry didn't go to the hospital we took him inside and Sal took care of him, he had some mild bruising but nothing serious. Well the reason it important is, I came down stairs later that night for a glass of water and they were still awake. It was the first time I had seen Sal without his mask off and it was so he could kiss Larry and Larry being the person he is made a horrible joke. Something like 'I didn't know this hospital served sugar." The crowed laughed while Larry groaned at his own bad joke. "And that's how I found out they were dating thank you" the red head sat back down and laughed at the memory.

Ash stood up next once the crowed had settled from their laughing fit. "Thank you Todd yes the beach house a lot of memory's there, same as our camping ground and the junk yard we found and the grave yard. We hang around alot of strange places. But I'd like to tell you all the story of how I found out about Sal's feelings for Larry." Sal covered the mouth of the prosthetic "No" he said in fear. 

"Yes. when me and Sal were in high school about sixteen Sal had developed a habit of zoning out completely, to the point he would walk into things because he just couldn't see them. Well one day we were walking around and he zoned out on me. He walked right into a sign and hit his head off the metal part. He went flying back to the ground but instead of saying ouch he said 'Larry' I was so confused. But just as I helped him up Larry came jogging over to make sure Sal was ok and the man turned red. Not pink a deep red all the way to his ears and neck. He stammered so bad I don't even know what he was saying. Then he ran off and Larry said to me 'man he's been acting so weird lately, he can't get through one sentence around me' and I died laughing. That's the story of how I found out Sal was in love with Larry." Ash sat down at the table to see Sal covering the face of his prosthetic in embarrassment. 

"Did you have to tell that story" he asked. "Would you rather I tell the dozens story" she asked with a wide grin. "No, no that's ok" Sal held up a hand in defense. Ash threw her head back and laughed. She really did know all the bad things about him. "I think It's cute...wish I knew" Larry spoke up. As the speeches were finished the appetizer was set down. Just some nice lettuce and cucumber. Everyone was to busy eating the rest of the meal to have a conversation. After the plates were taken away the kitchen staff brought out the wedding cake.

Everyone got up and gathered around the cake to watch the bride and groom cut there slice. Ash took out her camera to take pictures. "Get ready" someone said. Larry chuckled as he cut a piece. "You gonna shove it in my face aren't you" Sal asked as he watched the man place the piece on a plate. "W-what no" the man said but his smile said other wise. 

"Uh huh" Sal took the knife and cut his piece of the cake and set it down. As he set down the knife on the table his got a Prosthetic full of cake. Luckily the cake slid right off the material. He looked at Larry a little annoyed at the action. But the groom seemed a little disappointed as he stared at the mask. Sal took some clumps of cake off his mask and smeared them on Larry's face. "Ah hahaha" the man laughed and so did Sal. The crowed laughed and cheered, people taking their own photos of the scene. After the cake cutting the staff cut the rest of the cake for the rest of the guests. 

Sally and Larry sat at there table sharing a piece of cake while Ash went through the photos on her camera. "This is good cake" Sal said as he took a fork full. "Is it" Larry said sounding a little bitter but smiling none the less. Ash looked up from her camera and caught Chugs eye from across the room. He lifted up his plate and gave a thumbs up. She looked over at Larry who seemed to have the same idea as her when he saw Chug. The groom quickly grabbed a napkin and started wiping some frosting off Sales prosthetic. As he did so Ash motioned for Chug to bring his cake over. 

The guy walked across the room so he was by the far wall then started heading down to the table. Ash looked at her camera and smiled "Ah none of these look good" she complained. "What" Sal asked concerned. "I mean they just look so impersonal, hey do you mind if I get some shots without your Prosthetic. I know it makes you uncomfortable but in these shots you just kinda look bored" Ash lied. Sal grabbed his prosthetic "I-I guess" he unclasped the straps and took the mask off rather slowly. 

As he removed it Chug set his piece down beside Larry. He stepped back so Sal wouldn't notice him. The bride set down his mask and looked at Ash with his bare face. He smile wide at her and she took the picture. Right after Larry grabbed the cake in his hand and smeared it on Sal's open face. Ash took a picture of that to. "Ah really hahaha cheap shot" he looked up at his groom. "Yes" the man cheered then laughed at the mess of cake all over his face. "Come here" he was told and he obeyed. Larry leaned down and kissed his bride, not caring about the cake. Ash took a picture of that to. In her opinion its the best picture of the whole wedding.

No wedding would be complete with out the garter toss and the couples first dance together as husband and wife. The tables were pushed back to make room for the party to dance but first the bride and groom toss. A chair was placed in the center of the dance floor for Sal to sit in. Out of all the wedding traditions this one made him the most embarrassed. But he sat down none the less. The crowed cheered as Larry kneeled down in front of him. He was chuckling but Sal could tell he was just as embarrassed. "Right or left" he asked. "L-Left" Larry went under the large dress and the crowed wooed. "Couldn't wait till the honey moon" Lisa shouted then laughed. "Yo I think Lisa's drunk" Chug told Todd, both boys laughed at the woman who was killing herself at her own joke. 

"I think your moms drunk" Sal giggled. "Good" Larry said from under the dress. Eventually he did find the garter hidden by all the poof. He smiled mischievously then bite down on his brides thigh. Sal gave a small whimper then smacked him in the head "don't do that." Larry chuckled and grabbed the garter with his teeth. He started pulling it down as best he could. He managed to get it down the knee from there it was easy. He slipped it off Sal's leg and sit up in triumph except the garter was wedged in the gap between his teeth. 

He started laughing as he noticed it hanging from his mouth. Ash took pictured of it as she laughed. "I-It's stuck" Larry spoke. Sal laughed at him then cupped his face "what am I gonna do with you" he asked. "Love me forever" the groom responded with a wide smile. Sal laughed at him "Always" he said then moved to take the garter out of his teeth. Once it was free Larry stood up and stretched the thing. "Alright bachelors line up" he ordered.

"Love a man that can give orders" Sal joked. "Your getting it later that's and order" Larry looked at him a little hungrily. "O-Oh" was all the bride could say. Once the men were huddled together the groom got ready to launch the garter. He set it flying at the group and instead of it flying over head it Hit Neil right in the face. The whole place laughed as he grabbed the clothe. 

Next was the bouquet toss. Sal stood up on the chair cause he was so short he wanted to be able to throw it. This time Neil was taking pictures of the event since Ash wanted to participate. The bride threw the flowers back with so much force it cause him to fall off the chair, luckily his groom was there to catch him. Unlucky for the girls because Ash jumped up and grabbed the bouquet before anyone else could. She roared in triumph and started dancing. 

The boys laughed at her ridiculousness but also glad she was having fun. "Speaking of dancing it's about that time" Neil told them tapping his watch. "You just wanna see our first dance" Larry stated. "Yes" the man squealed "your first dance as a married couple it's gonna be so romantic." He walked off to give Ash her Camera back. Larry set his bride down and sighed "vote to make it not romantic just to piss him off" he asked a little shyly. "I was thinking cotton eye Joe do you know how to square dance" Sal asked. Larry smiled and gasped "I love you so much." 

They both ran up to the band to tell them their songs. They were gonna square then actually dance to a meaningful song after words. They took their spot on the floor and took up the starting position. The man started to sing and then the guitar started in with the tambourine fallowing behind it. The couple started galloping about as they square danced. "What the fuck" Neil's voice could be heard, louder then it's ever been. The two laughed as they heard him. 

"There doing this just to piss me off" He told Todd. "Probably" the man laughed but patted his boyfriend on the back. "God their so fucking stupid look at this that's the Johnson's" Ash pointed out. The gang laughed while Maple recorded the dance. Once the song was over everyone started to fill the dance floor. But instead of an upbeat party song the band started playing softly. "There you go creep not the most romantic song but perfect for them" Ash offered. The guests kept their distance from the married couple as they held each other on the floor and swayed to the music. Maple was still recording. 

It was a day to remember Ash took lots of photos. Pictures of Sal's transition from his pja's to his wedding dress. Pictures of Larry sleeping then fully dress in the dining hall. There were photos of the guests and their parents and friends. Some of the Priest. She had pictures of Chug's hair cut and with the purple fedora. Pictures of Maple break dancing, Neil getting hit in the face with the garter, Todd nervously giving his toast. Henry crying on Sal's shoulder. The ceremony where they gave their vows and one where Larry kissed the prosthetic then the one where he hissed Sal. Pictures of their square dancing then slow dancing. The garter indecent. The cake smashing. 

Sal was going though all the photos on the camera as Todd started up the car. It was a long day but so worth it from all these photos. Larry sat beside him in the back looking over the photos on the screen. "That's the last bag" Neil tapped the top of the car. "Finally" Ash sank into her seat on the other side of Sal. Gizmo sat in her lap, looking out the window. Sal stopped on a picture of him and Larry in the tree holding on to each other so tightly. He giggled at the picture. "I like this one" he told looking at his new husband. Larry smiled at it "Ya me to we should get that one framed" he suggested. 

"Ya wanna see my favorite" Ash took the camera and started going through the photos. The car started and pulled out of the parking lot of the BnB. "Here this one" she passed the camera over. They both looked over the screen. The picture was of them covered in cake kissing each other. "I take it back that ones my favorite frame that one." "Do you want to frame them all" Sal asked. "Yes" they all laughed at that. Larry clicked a button on the device to change the picture. The next one was of Chug sitting in a chair winking at the camera while the gang laughed around the table he was sitting at. "Nah frame that one" "Dido." Ash shook her head at them "The Johnson's" she mocked. That was definitely gonna be a running joke now, blame it on the Johnson's.


End file.
